El demonio detrás del hombre
by Airyz00
Summary: Todo llega a su fin, la guerra, el sufrimiento, el amor, y la vida. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" Del Foro GJM"
1. El final de una guerra

Hola, vengo a dejar este pequeño conjunto de drabbles que intentan formar una historia, espero que sean de su agrado y si son hermos s me dejen un review con su opinión, crítica, queja o lo que deseen aportar ;)

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Hecho**_ _ **:**_ Cicatriz

 _ **Palabras**_ _ **:**_ 497

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol sale por el horizonte tiñendo con sus luminosos rayos toda Magnolia, o lo que ha quedado de ella.

Todo llega a su fin y aunque en un principio dicha posibilidad parecía lejana la guerra contra Álvarez también lo ha hecho. Los sobrevivientes de ambos bandos tratan de juntar los pedazos restantes para remendar y cicatrizar lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

La luz finalmente llega a mis ojos haciéndolos arder de forma brutal, casi como si hubiese pasado siglos en la más absoluta obscuridad, y quizá lo he hecho porque desde que el sol se metió hace apenas 11 horas pareciese que transcurrió más de una vida.

El vapor causado por el choque de fuego contra hielo comienza a dispersarse y ahora dos siluetas que apenas se sostienen en pie son visibles.

– ¡Gray-sama!- el grito desgarra mis oídos y cuando giro la cabeza sólo soy capaz de ver la figura ensangrentada de Juvia corriendo en dirección a esas dos figuras, parece que logró escapar de la custodia de Lyon.

Ignorando el penetrante dolor que satura cada uno de mis nervios y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me levanto pues _él_ está ahí, a algunos metros de mí. Arranco lo que queda del listón que apenas sostiene mi cabello y con eso rodeo mi pierna para evitar que la sangre siga fluyendo a borbotones de la gigantesca herida que él mismo hizo para evitar que me entrometiera.

Ambas figuras se desploman y veo a la mujer de cabellos azules caer de rodillas llorando frente a su amado que se esfuerza por hacerla a un lado para tratar de incorporarse.

–Basta ya, Gray- grito al ver que tiene la intensión de ir a por el hombre de cabellos rosas y mirada desenfocada que cayó sobre sus rodillas –No puede más, lo matarás si continúas.

– ¡Apártate! -ordena –Se trata de END, es peligroso y no permitiré que hiera a nadie más.

Sé que lo dice por Juvia, pero al final de cuentas y gracias a Wendy ella no murió, Natsu tampoco tiene porque hacerlo.

Quiero gritarle que lo defenderé con mi vida de ser necesario pero una fuerte mano se apodera de mi cuello y lo aprieta sin compasión, mi respiración se corta, hago todo lo posible por zafarme, pero es inútil, ya no tengo fuerza.

– ¡Suéltala!- está a punto de atacarlo pero con mi mayor esfuerzo grito.

De pronto Natsu pierde lo último de energía que le queda y cae al suelo llevándome con él. De inmediato me abalanzo sobre su cuerpo inerte para protegerlo de mi compañero de gremio. Sostengo su cabeza con firmeza y veo su rostro cubierto por cicatrices y heridas que se extienden por todo su cuerpo, por todo su ser, por toda su alma.

Está inconsciente pero ha vuelto a la normalidad, ya se asemeja más al Natsu que conocíamos.

Todo acabó. Pero ¿quién ganó en realidad, el que tiene menos heridas por cerrar o el que tiene menos cicatrices por esconder?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como verán es un poco extraño (en especial porque no narra Natsu aunque se trata de él) pero es que fue complicado utilizar tan pocas palabras.


	2. Cuando despiertes

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Rated**_ _ **:**_ M

 _ **Palabras**_ _ **:**_ 496

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado un par de días y Natsu continúa inconsciente, las lágrimas parecen permanentemente tatuadas en los ojos de Happy así que he decidido que lo mejor es que permanezca con Wendy y Charlie mientras yo me dedico a atender las heridas de su compañero.

Gray accedió a abandonar la vigilancia para dejarse sanar sólo a cambio de mi promesa de llamarlo si despierta y vuelve a entrar en ese terrible trance.

¿Cómo pudieron pasar tantas cosas en apenas unas horas cuando creíamos haber vislumbrado el júbilo de la victoria?

Las náuseas repentinas me invaden y corro al baño para devolver el escaso contenido de mi estómago, en cuanto puedo evitar que el alimento salga de mi boca me lanzo a llorar. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer si vuelve a ser ese horrible y sanguinario monstruo cuando despierte?, sería incapaz de llamar a Gray para verlo matar a su mejor amigo; o peor aun ¿Qué haré si regresa el Natsu de antes? ¿Cómo le diré todo lo que hizo en ese estado demoníaco? ¿Cómo podría decirle que he perdido al bebé que llevaba en el vientre a causa de sus golpes y las destrozantes batallas en contra de su maldito hermano?

El sólo pensamiento trae a mi memoria imágenes explícitas y vuelvo a empinarme sobre el inodoro para vomitar. Nadie más que Porlyusica sabe de mi condición ya que apenas ayer aborté espontáneamente a mi hijo de 10 semanas y le he pedido no le diga a nadie. Prefiero hundirme en mi dolor sola.

Ruidos en la alcoba llaman mi atención y de inmediato corro al lado del lecho, parece que la fiebre aumentó y ahora está teniendo pesadillas o quizás alucinaciones. De pronto se incorpora bruscamente, su mirada se ensombrece pero continúa ausente, unos retorcidos cuernos negros rompen la piel de su cráneo haciendo que la reluciente sangre escurra por su rostro, sus manos parecen deformarse mientras las garras brotan y escamas las recubren, un desagradable sonido como de huesos romperse inunda la habitación cuando las alas negras literalmente desgarran su interior para brotar por su espalda.

Toda mi cama está bañada en escarlata a causa de la sangre producto de su violenta transformación pero él no parece notarlo, sus ojos ahora espectrales parecen nublados dejando claro que aún permanece inconsciente.

Pienso en mi determinación cuando siento un terrible ardor cruzar mi rostro, me ha golpeado. Escupo una buena cantidad de saliva carmesí, más golpes no se hacen esperar y trato de contener el grito de dolor que provoca sentir como algunos de mis huesos se quiebran y los músculos se desgarran.

Aprieto la lacrima de comunicación que Gray me dejó pero firme la lanzo lo más lejos posible procurando que se rompa en el proceso. Ya he tomado una decisión y no pienso dar marcha atrás, no pienso dejar que nadie dañe al hombre que amo, yo sola lo voy a traer de vuelta o moriré en el intento.

–Natsu, por favor detente, soy yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Considerado rated M por contenido fuerte XP...lo juro


	3. Obscuridad

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Género**_ _ **:**_ Fantasy

 _ **Palabras**_ _ **:**_ 499

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde que Gray chocó su puño contra el mío para celebrar una anticipada victoria al ver acorralado a Zeref todo se volvió confuso.

Recuerdo a ese engendro que se hace llamar mi hermano riendo mientras rebusca en los pliegues de su ropa.

–Lo que tú, mago de hielo quieres es venganza contra END, pues bien, seré clemente contigo y te concederé tu oportunidad para que se maten el uno al otro mientras yo me divierto.

¡Oh, maldita sea! Recuerdo esas palabras salir de su asquerosa boca y un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando saca el libro y sin dudar un segundo lo abre. El grito desesperado de Happy. Un intenso dolor general que rasgaba mi ser y finalmente la nada.

Todo es impenetrable obscuridad hasta que una pequeña luz semejante a una luciérnaga aparece y revolotea a mi alrededor. Levanto las manos intentando atraparla ya que muero de hambre y no me parece tan mala idea comerla, ¿quién quita y resulta que esa pequeña lucecilla es en realidad una pequeña llama del más delicioso fuego?

Me esquiva con tal habilidad que es claro que está viva y no es sólo una flama. Se aleja haciendo movimientos espiralados, algo en mi interior exige que la siga y así lo hago.  
Mis pies parecen moverse solos pues de alguna forma lejana siento que algo superior a mí me arrastra, tengo la sensación de escuchar susurros pero nada parece claro.

Esa cosa avanza hasta incorporarse a un halo de luz que poco a poco se solidifica y toma forma de una salida del extraño lugar. Sin dudarlo corro hacia el sitio y de pronto me hallo rodeado de árboles, es un bosque, como los que recuerdo de mi infancia.

A unos metros de mí observo un par de ojos relucientes que vigilan cada una de mis acciones, doy un paso y esa criatura se mueve en consecuencia.

–Hey bastardo, sal y da la cara.

Después de interminables días de batallas admito que me he vuelto algo desconfiado.

La criatura se aparta de los árboles permitiéndome contemplarlo, no es humano, tiene cuernos, alas negras y sus ojos llenos de ira me enfocan. Se abalanza sobre mí y en respuesta me preparo para atacar. Lanzó un _"puño del dragón de fuego"_ pero nada ocurre y es él quien me golpea, trato de defenderme como puedo, mi salvación llega cuando una enorme y conocida figura se hace presente, Igneel.

De un solo golpe derriba a la criatura dejándola presa bajo sus garras.  
Quiero agradecerle y hablar con él pero se gira dándome la espalda al tiempo que la lucecilla vuelve para estrellarse en mi rostro.

Más de cerca puedo ver que no es una flama o una luciérnaga, ¡es un hada! Y no cualquier hada, con su largo cabello rubio y ojos castaños atrapa toda mi atención. ¡Es Lucy, yo no podría confundirla!

–Basta Natsu, soy yo- suplica entre llanto y sale huyendo hacia un lugar de luz enceguecedora.

–Espera- grito y voy tras ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Demasiado tétrico para ser fantasía? Jeje

Por si quedó la duda, la criatura que ve es la personificación de END ;)


	4. El fin de la vida

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer:**_ "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Emoción**_ _ **:**_ Hastío

 _ **Palabras**_ _ **:**_ 499

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Basta...por favor, te lo ruego mírame- la voz de Lucy se escucha desesperada y yo trato de obedecerla pero no puedo abrir los ojos, o si están abiertos no puedo ver nada.

Finalmente siento que voy recuperando el control de mi cuerpo y todo comienza a aclararse pero la escena ante mí me altera, todo en la habitación está quemado al grado de que algunas cosas parecen a punto de volverse cenizas, por el suelo hay manchas de sangre.

Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones para ver la situación y buscar a alguno de mis amigos. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿En dónde están todos? ¡¿Qué ocurrió con Zeref?! ¡¿En dónde están Lucy y Happy?!

Una de las preguntas es contestada a medias cuando mis ojos llegan al borde de la puerta, la maga rubia se encuentra inerte recargada contra la pared. En dos segundos estoy a su lado, su cuerpo está cubierto de heridas sangrantes y terribles quemaduras, aún respira pero parece que no le quedan energías.

–Lucy, resiste, buscaré a Wendy para que te revise- por el olor me percato que no hay nadie más en ese lugar, ¡ni siquiera Happy! Algo raro ocurre aquí.

–N-Natsu- sus ojos se abren y están llenos de lágrimas –Eres tú, finalmente.

–Claro que soy yo, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Quién fue el desgraciado?, ¡lo haré pedazos!

–E-eso no importa...- parece muy débil luchando por respirar –Escúchame, nada fue tú culpa...te amo...siempre lo haré.

No entiendo lo que quiere decir pero antes de que pueda preguntar su cuerpo pierde toda fuerza y ya no puedo oír su respiración o su corazón latir, ¡ya no puedo percibir vida en ella!

...

Ha pasado una semana desde que Lucy fue sepultada junto al resto de amigos que murieron en la guerra. Al principio cuando supieron que no podía recordar lo ocurrido nadie quería hablar al respecto y se comportaban de forma extraña. Hasta que Gray -con infinita desconfianza- finalmente fue directo hacia mí y soltó toda la verdad sin anestesia.

Yo había matado a Lucy y a muchos otros, me había transformado en un monstruo y la había asesinado.

Mi mundo se derrumbó.

A pesar de que los miembros restantes de mi familia ofrecen perdonarme y tratar de olvidar sé que nada volvería jamás a ser lo mismo y al cabo de un tiempo me encuentro fastidiado de las miradas de lástima, el constante cambio de tema cuando me acercaba y extremo sobrecogimiento ante mi presencia.

Estoy totalmente hastiado de la vida sin Lucy y todo lo que ello conlleva, ni siquiera acepto que Happy regrese al lado de un monstruo que en cualquier momento podría lastimarlo, es mejor para él estar con Charlie y aprovechar cada día de su vida.

Poco a poco comienzo a apartarme del gremio aun en contra de los que no quieren dejarme ir, sus excusas ya no importan nada.

Estoy harto y creo que es hora de que todo termine para mí, hora de reunirme con mi padre y con Lucy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y este es el último de los capítulos, quizá crean que carecen un poco de sentido o que no guardan mucha relación con el tema, pero me he sentido algo trágica y compruebo que es realmente difícil escribir con tan pocas palabras jeje, aún así espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic salido de mi extraño cerebro y si es así les agradecería un pequeño review con su opinión, queja, comentario o lo que deseen aportar.

Espero nos leamos pronto y gracias por su atención.


End file.
